Beros
Beros works below Goyle, as an Officer of the Demon World Acropolis Police, who are under the command of King Wolf. As a member of the police force, she is in charge of maintaining peace and order in the Demon World. Her specialty goes hand in hand with her job, as it acts as an effective restraint on any magical being. 'Appearance' Beros has long, straight black hair with two bangs framing her face, the rest often tied in twin spiky pony tails. Her typical outfit is a tight, revealing police uniform, that allows her tail to be exposed in the back, and a police hat with the Acropolis Police emblem. It consists of a tight and extremely small top with a flared collar with two small insignia on the lapels, and a pair of pants, one leg of which is cut to shorts-length, whose pockets are visible below the line of the pants themselves. She also wears a necklace with a key, which allows her to undo the Underdog Choker spell, and spiked bracelet that lets her cast said magic. She is often seen chewing purplish pink bubble gum, which tends to pop whenever she is startled or flustered, often as a comedic offset to her otherwise generally darker and more serious appearance. When this occurs, Beros wipes it away with a white napkin or handkerchief, although this seems counter-intuitive, it apparently works. 'Personality' Beros, unlike Goyle, is ill-mannered, but more relaxed as she doesn't take things too seriously. She tends to hold grudges, but is still confident when performing her duties. Beros, however, is sometimes confused and stubborn, believing things she's read in manga as fact without any real-life confirmation. She is hinted to be in a Sub-Dom relationship with Goyle, and while this is not ever explicitly confirmed or denied, she became easily flustered when Braz made sarcastic remarks along the lines of "yes master", implying that she is actually the submissive one despite her appearance. 'Plot' Beros appears in the beginning of episode 9, where she has been sent by King Wolf to go and arrest Braz on a minor, trumped-up offense. She gets along agreeably with Liz, although she isn't as nice as she should be. Later, she is found supposedly dead after Braz has escaped, which sends Goyle into a rage. She turns out to be fine, however, and Goyle is significantly relieved. 'Powers & Abilities' * Enhanced Speed: Beros has shown to run extremely fast. * Privilege Magic: Underdog Choker:'' Beros's privilege magic is called the "Underdog Choker": a curse that will follow a person wherever he or she goes. It causes a dog collar to appear on a person, and prevents them from using any magic. If the victim attempts to use their magic, it will bring them severe pain as a result. Braz demonstrated this result intentionally when he made his escape, by biting his finger, causing his healing magic to activate, and thus, activating the choker, which began to shred his arm to the bone faster than his vampire healing could regenerate. The greater the damage, the more healing magic Braz put out, which in turn fed the choker to be that much more aggressive. Her ability seems much stronger than it appears. '''Boss': Goyle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon World Acropolis